


The job

by Foilofdooom6



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Death, Forced, Hope, Love, M/M, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadness, Sex, Success, The Maze Runner Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foilofdooom6/pseuds/Foilofdooom6
Summary: Newt went along with a plan Thomas had to escape wcked.  But when he was almost free he was tackled by the one and only jansion.  Whom uses him as a toy and the scientists use him as a lab rat
Relationships: Assistant Director Janson | Rat Man/Newt (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. The failed escape (newt)

I sat with Tommy listening to the plan again. "The plans insane!" I looked Minho who said that with annoyance. "Minho we're fast and we've done things they haven't done". Tommy said confidence in his voice. I sigh shaking my head gentaly and put a thin hand on my injured leg. "Tommy what about my leg issue?" I asked worry laced my voice and facile features. "Don't worry newt you'll be fine" he Said with reassurance. I gullped Gentaly and smiled softly. "Okay then" he smiled more "im in". Soon after everyone went to there room we got to work. We barracaded the door and took off the grate to the air vent and climbed in. It took us around fourty minutes before we reached where we needed to go and we jump down. We then started jogging downthe halls leading to the exit. Everything was going according to plan. Well except when they found out we were missing. We knew that as the alarms went off. There was an audible 'fuck' from the people in our group and we started sprinting to the exit. My leg started locking up and I fell behind. I was about to slide under the closing door when I was tackled. I started to squirm and put up a fight and finally crained my neck to see whom tackled me. My. Heart. Sank. It was janson. Jansion let out a dark molevalent chuckle. "Well well well. We actually caught one of you little shits" he said his voice as sharp as a knife. "Jansion let me go!" I growled not giving my fight. He simply laughed and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed me. "Nope I have a better position for you" he smirked. What did that mean? I asked my self


	2. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is jansons and newts pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no warnings for this one

I was on my way to get Newton from his room to have tests Run on him when I noticed they group of boys in that room were missing. "SOUND THE ALARMS!" I hollared out angerly. They won't get away. Especially newt. My eyes twitched as the security guards checked the cameras. "Hurry up" I barked "we cant let them get out of this facility." I warned. The slow guards soon found them and I grabbed one of The tazer guns and sprinted to the zone they were in. I smirk newt was the slowest of them all. His dirty blond hair was beautifully bouncing as he ran. I soon caught up to him tackling him. He bickered some but I didn't care "Shhhh" I whisper into his ear. "Your friends are never coming back" I Chuckled darkly into his ear. "Your going to be amazing test subject and toy" I purred into his ear again. "T-toy?" I heard him stutter his British accent sounding like music to my ears. "Mhm toy." I had replied with a tinge of excitement. God I was excited to see how good he was in bed. I cant wait to break him and make him bend at my will. "I can't wait to hear you scream Newton" I laughed some handcuffing him and picking him up. "But first our scientists have tests they want to do on you. So you'll do that then get rest. Then I'll come and use you for the first time." I said while walking to the labratory. He squirmed in my arms but it was no use I was much much stronger than him. "Stop struggling or you'll regret it" I growled and looked down at him. I heard him whimper. And smirked. He stopped struggling "good boy" I praised him causing him to shudder. He didn't speak much but I didn't mind that as I rather dislike talkative people. I placed him onto a medical table and step back into the corner to watch. 

Newts pov

As I was laid onto the medical table I glare at everyone in the room. Doctors and scientists surrounded me while janson backed into a corner. Doctors placed heart reading pass on my chest. And also took my blood pressure. I was hoping Tommy and the others would come back to save me as I knew I may die during the time here. I didn't want to die even though I suffer alot.


End file.
